


If It's Us

by copperbadge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, consensual rough foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's Remus and Sirius, then somehow it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Us

There was a growl and a thump, and Remus was suddenly glad he'd charmed the walls of the bedroom.

It wasn't that Sirius was particularly violent, but there had been a few times when passion of either the physical or the vaguely-jealous sort had nearly given one or the other of them a concussion, and finally Remus had put padding charms on the walls. 

"Mine," Sirius said, into his neck, as Remus gasped under his weight and writhed a little. "Not his. Mine."

Remus managed to get his hands on Sirius' ribs, and pushed, carefully. Sirius pulled back just enough to fix blazing blue eyes on him, but didn't stop working the clasp of Remus' trousers.

"You've gone utterly mad," Remus managed. Sirius growled again. "James is sitting out there in our kitchen, a married man, and you think I'm -- " he broke off with a moan, as Sirius tugged his trousers lower on his hips, nosing his shirt open. 

"Yeah, he's a married man," Sirius growled. "And I walk in and there you are with your heads two inches apart, just like you are every time I see the pair of you together -- "

"Just like I saw the two of you all the way through school, but you haven't seen me shoving you up against a wall!" Remus said. "Much, anyway," he added lightly. Sirius pressed him back again, hands slipping over his hips and breath warm on his neck, pressing hard against him.

"It's us, Sirius," Remus said. "Your mates."

"You're mine," Sirius snarled, but Remus leaned forward, and bit his earlobe lightly. 

"Yes, Sirius," Remus breathed softly. "But he could be ours."

The words were unexpected enough that Sirius leaned back of his own accord, and Remus' eyes cut away, over his shoulder. Sirius turned.

James stood in the doorway, staring at them. 

"What?" Sirius asked. It was Remus' turn to move forward, resting his chin on Sirius' shoulder. 

"The reason," he said quietly, "That you've seen James and me with our heads together these past two weeks."

James was still staring, two small spots of colour on each cheek. Sirius couldn't breathe.

"His wife," Remus continued, in that inexorable deep voice, "Is more than eight months pregnant, Sirius. She can't -- well," he added, voice modulating a bit, "She could, but she won't, who can blame her -- and James doesn't want to hurt the baby. Your godchild," he added, huskily. 

"What are you asking?" Sirius said, apparently to James; the other man opened his mouth, checked himself, tried again. 

"I didn't want to ask you," James said. "I didn't want -- "

" -- to lose your respect," Remus finished. "He wanted to know if I could find him a girl."

"A girl?" Sirius said, mouth dry.

"A girl who wouldn't ask too many questions," Remus said. "Just until the baby's born. Then it all goes back to normal."

"I don't..." Sirius stumbled, looking away from James' intense hazel gaze. 

"I told him I wasn't the one to ask about girls," Remus said with a chuckle, making Sirius shiver. "But we look after our own, don't we?"

"Up to no good," James added. 

"If it's us, after all," Remus said, slipping one hand around Sirius' waist, the other slipping up to rub gently at his neck. "It's not fooling around on Lily if it's us. We're his friends. We keep his secrets," he added, in a whisper that sparked Sirius to his core. 

James was visibly shaking, eyes darting from Sirius' face to where Remus was nuzzling Sirius' jaw. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, and Remus finally pushed Sirius forward, until Sirius and James stood eye to eye.

"It's..." James said haplessly. "I couldn't ask you -- you'd have -- "

"If it's us," Sirius repeated, "It's not fooling around on Lily?"

James looked down. "Not any more than anything else we do."

"Not anymore than you do for me," Remus said softly. "The three of you, every full moon. Relief. Friendship."

Sirius put out a hand, and touched James' neck, thumb drifting up over his cheek.

"Not anything more than that," Sirius said.

James' lips were dry, and he was a clumsy kisser, but then Sirius did suppose he'd never kissed a bloke before. When the kiss deepened, James opening his mouth obediently, Sirius heard a small noise of appreciation from Remus, and when he turned away from James to look over his shoulder, the brown-haired man was leaning against the bed, arms crossed, watching them. Suddenly it was Sirius and James, and Remus waiting to be invited.

Sirius held out his hand.

Remus rose and took it, allowing himself to be pulled forward as Sirius circled James, replacing Sirius' lips and tongue with his own, James almost whimpering around the kisses. Sirius slipped his hands around James' waist, untucking the plain shirt he wore, unbuttoning it and pulling it off his shoulders. James, gaining confidence, did the same to Remus' already-half-off shirt, as Sirius buried his face in James' curly hair and nuzzled his neck, hands working his flies. 

Remus' hands had been holding James steady, nearly holding him up, but now they slipped past James, pulling Sirius close, and James moaned out loud when he felt Sirius' erection press against him. Both men felt him tense, and Remus tipped up his chin a little as he ducked his head again. 

"Din't mean to be so loud," James muttered. Sirius laughed, resting his head against James' shoulder, and Remus smiled. 

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "Sirius'll drown you out."

James turned his head slightly, to look at Sirius' head where it still rested on his shoulder. Sirius kissed the skin he happened to have access to, and James shivered. 

"If it's us," Remus continued, "It's all right."

"Surprised you didn't invite Peter along," Sirius said ruefully, and James' laugh turned into a swallowed gasp as his friends tugged his trousers off, Remus continuing to kneel and strip him completely. Sirius straightened, letting James lean back against him. 

"It's just..." James said, into Sirius' ear, as Sirius leaned forward to kiss the side of his throat, "It's been so long..."

"Take care of that for you, mate," Sirius rumbled, watching over James' shoulder as Remus kissed his hip, his thigh, and slid his fingers almost contemplatively over James' very erect cock. 

"P - please," James moaned. Remus looked up, eyes meeting Sirius' for a moment, and Sirius reached between his body and James', stripping himself deftly. 

"Ours," Sirius agreed, in James' ear, and murmured a quite efficient little spell he and Remus had learned, slipping his fingers down over James' arse to make sure it had worked. James seemed to be having trouble breathing, let alone forming coherent words.

"Relax," Remus whispered, against his hip. Sirius felt nearly all of James' weight rest in his arms, and nodded. 

"That's it," he said, against the disorderly black hair. He pushed, gently, and James cried out; he stopped, then tried again, at the same time Remus slid his lips over James, teasing his head lightly. 

Sirius pushed a third time, and felt James shudder, and felt him tense -- oh god, so warm, so tight -- 

"James," Sirius moaned, moving his hips just a little. The motion made James jerk forward, and Remus gripped his thighs, keeping him from moving too much. Sirius began to shift, slowly and rhythmically, until James responded, adjusting himself to the pulse of the three of them, Remus on his knees, that glorious mouth touching James, making James buck and moan like that as Sirius moved deep inside him, Remus almost toying with him, teasing him -- 

He could be ours, Remus had said. James belonged to them again. James, who was begging, almost incoherently, saying something about Remus' mouth, Sirius' hands, which Sirius was surprised to find had almost absently drifted down to stroke his thighs, just above Remus' -- and then he felt Remus slide his fingers up, and they were holding James together. James, whose head had fallen back on Sirius' shoulder and who was breathlessly arching forward with each thrust Sirius made, burying himself deeper in Remus' mouth until Remus closed his eyes and made that little movement Sirius liked so much, and James' orgasm ripped through him, body so tense Sirius cried out and came as well, latching his teeth onto James' neck, just below the jaw. 

Sirius was aware of someone breathing against him, and that his knees were beginning to buckle; he opened his eyes and saw Remus, still kneeling, staring at the two of them with eyes so dark they were almost black. He ran his tongue along his lower lip, almost contemplatively, as Sirius straightened, securing James with an arm around his waist.

"Oh," James said softly, following Sirius' gaze. "Remus, you didn't get to -- "

But Remus was still staring raptly at the two of them, and Sirius realised how they must look; two nearly-identical men, though Sirius' hair was longer and James was less broadly built; still, dark-haired men who were clutching at each other, naked and debauched, and looking at him. His best friends, one supporting the other, one with a red mark on his neck where the other had bitten him, Merlin, I bit James...

"Lovely," Remus breathed. Sirius smiled, and helped James to the bed, coming back to pull Remus off his knees and kiss him deeply, Remus spreading his fingers across his cheek. They turned to where James was sprawling now, eyes closing sleepily, and Remus leaned up to whisper "Ours" in his ear again. 

There was a possessiveness that made Sirius nervous, that made him wonder if Remus was treating their best mate as little more than a strange new toy to play with, but he put it from his mind; Remus' erection, pressing insistently against his thigh, distracted him sufficiently. He eased Remus, too, down onto the bed, and James curled around the nearest bits of him, but Remus pulled Sirius down too, and Sirius kissed him while James sleepily explored his skin with his hands. Sirius wasn't even sure, as he stroked and petted and kissed the brown-haired man into a silent, blissful orgasm, that either of them were fully aware of James. 

"Ours," Sirius finally agreed, while Remus caught his breath against his chest, small moans still escaping him. 

"Ours," Remus agreed, yawning suddenly. Sirius grinned. 

"But you're still mine," he murmured possessively, watching as Remus slipped into sleep, James' face cradled between his neck and shoulder.

It's just until the baby's born, after all. We look after our own, he thought. And we keep each others' secrets.


End file.
